Can I Keep You? chp 3: Never Good Enough for You
by E-chan Hidaka
Summary: Lance & Kitty fanfic... Kitty drifts off to la la land and remembers how it went all down the day that Lance left her. Will they ever get back together? Will fate be on their side? Well read & review! CHAPTER 3: Never Good Enough for You is UP!
1. Can I keep you

Can I Keep You? 

By: E-chan

Author's notes: I do not own X-men: Evolution. I just own the story. And this is my first X-men: Evolution fanfic I written. This fanfic is a Lance x Kitty fanfic. I love this duo. They have such a cute chemistry going on. Sorry Kurt x Kitty's fans. Um in this fanfic there's a lot of skipping around to the past, present, Kitty's side of the story and Lance's side. So just bear with me. Oh yes, please forgive me if you see any mis-spelled words or grammar. Grammar is not one of my strongest points.

------------------

****

The present

He sighed. Starting a new life was difficult to forget the past. He thought as he walked down the streets of North Carolina. The summer breeze blew through his mushroom haircut. He brushed his mahogany bangs out of his face. He was dressed in a suite and tie. He had to cut his hair so they wouldn't recognize him if they were looking for him. He moved to so many different cities and states so he wouldn't be found. Its been 2 years seen he left The Brotherhood. He remembered why he left The Brotherhood. Kitty Pryde had told him off. He never had seen her so mad in his life. Telling him to go to hell…

****

-Flashbacks-

A young man watched in the shadows as he saw her. Kitty Pryde how angelic she looked she had on a pair of black sandals and a pink tank top with blue jeans capris. He sighed. But she never noticed him, as he wanted her to see him. She just saw him as an annoying and arrogant young man craving for attention. He watched her silently. In his eyes he saw her as an angel. She was angel that was sent from the heavens as a gift to him. He heard her beautiful laughter while she walked pass him with her X-Geeks. Her laughter was music to his ears. Her laughter was melodic like she was singing a song just for him. He was so drawn into her. He didn't know what was this feeling he was feeling. His teammates would tease him and said it was love. Haha love? He didn't know what was love. But his feelings towards Kitty are so strong. Like he needed to be around her all the time to protect her. She was like the air he breathes. Was this love? 

"Yo-Lance...are-you-just-going-to-stare-at-kitty-kat-all-day-or-go-to-class?" A young boy came up behind him. Lance turn around and glare at him. 

"Shut up Pietro!" Lance growled at him. The young boy threw up his hands in defeat.

"Man, I-was-just-asking-a-question." Pietro said quickly.

"Whatever man! Let's go to class." Lance said as he started to walk towards his school. And Pietro closely walking behind him.

-End of Flashbacks-

He walked into a building. Walked pass some people and entered an elevator.

"You're late again Mr. Alver!" shouted a male voice. Lance cringed at the voice. He sat at his desk. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Smith." He apologized. "It won't happen again." His boss gave him a stern look.

"It better not Mister Alver." Mr. Smith told him. Lance nonchalantly nodded his head as his boss walk away. 

"Pew…" he sighed. Another hard day at the office he worked as a supervisor's assistant. He rather wanted to use his power to corrupt stuff up for fun. But ever since Kitty and him got into that argument nothing came good from it. Kitty and him broke-up. It made him grow-up and understand that he couldn't have everything easy like he wanted. As he typed on the computer he slowly dazed off…

-Another Flashbacks-

At a Halloween party 2 years ago…

Everyone was dressed in costumes. Laughter filled the mid-night sky. He watched her carefully. She was dressed as a fairy. How beautiful she looked in her costume. White and pink fit perfectly for her. Her wings were white as snow covered with pink glitters. Her dress reached almost to her knees. It fitted her petite body perfectly showing her womanly curves. And wearing pink boots to finish her costume. Her hair was neatly tie up in a bun. She was lovely that night. A young man was standing next to her. She laughed at the young man. He was dressed as a pirate. Lance growled in envy. Wishing that was he instead of Kurt. 

But he waited his turn would come soon to spend time with his lovely Kitty. He was dressed in a black tuxedo, a black cape with a black top hat and a white mask. He leaned against the balcony's railing. As he saw his Kitty walked out of those French doors. The moon light shined on her making her more beautiful. She had a smile on her face. She spoke first.

"Hello, like, what are you doing here all by yourself? Don't you, like, wanna joined the rest of us and have fun?" she asked as leaned against the railing herself looking up into the sky.

"I just wanted to look at the stars for a while." Lance replied coolly. 

"Oh, I see. I know, like, isn't it pretty tonight." She sighed happily.

"Yes, it is, but not as beautiful as you." Lance commented but then quickly blushed. She turned to him and smiled.

"Thank you!" she said.

"Why aren't you inside?" he asked her.

"I just, like, wanted to get some fresh air." She replied. A slow song started to play. Lance took the opportunity and held his hand out. Kitty looked at the mystery guy she was talking too. She was attracted to him.

"May I have this dance?" he asked politely. Lance, play it cool. Don't mess this up for yourself. I hope she doesn't recognize me. He said to himself. 

"Yes, you may…" she said taking his hand. Her hand fit perfectly with his hand. He slowly wrapped his other arm around her small waist. They slowly began to dance to the song. And then she put her head on his shoulder. She felt so safe and warm in his arms. But why does this young man look so familiar to me? Kitty thought to herself.

"Can I keep you?" he whispered into her ear. She quickly looked up into his dark brown eyes. And he looked into her hazel eyes. She was about to say something, but he stopping her by kissing her. His lips were soft as a rose petal. She closed her eyes enjoying her real first kiss. He smell like fresh autumn leaves falling out of a tree. Her heart was beating so fast she couldn't breathe. She never felt like this. She was in total bliss.

"Kitty…" A voice interrupted her. Kitty opened her eyes and saw Kurt in front of her. She ran to the balcony railing. Kurt looked at his friend with bewilderment. And she found two roses. One white and one pink she slowly picked it up and brought to her nose. It smelled like him. "Kitty?" he repeated himself again.

"Yes, Kurt?" she asked.

"Who was that you were dancing with?" He asked. 

"I don't know…" she sighed. Kurt scratches the back of his head in disbelief.

"Kurt! Kitty where are you guys?" A female voice called to them. 

"Here!" Kurt shouted as a beautiful red head came through the French doors. She was dressed as a princess. She looked so lovely. Long red locks and eyes that shined like emeralds. She looked at Kurt then Kitty.

"Kitty, who gave you those…there beautiful." Jean asked her while pointing at the roses in her hand. Kitty snapped back into to reality. She smiled at Jean.

"Like, a mystery guy…" she sighed.

"Oh" Jean said, "I see…" Kitty sniffed the roses again. Who was that guy that Kitty was dancing with? Kurt thought curiously. 

"Hey let's get back inside now. It's kinda getting cold out here now." Kurt suggested and walked toward the French doors.

"Oh, your right Kurt." Jean said. "Let's go Kitty." She grabbed Kitty's arm and dragged her back inside. As they when inside Lance was hanging on the ledge of the balcony. That was close. He thought. He pulled himself up from the ledge and jump over the balcony rail.

"Whoa! That was close…" Lance gasped. I thought I was going to get caught. 

-End of Flashbacks-

***

Kitty sighed sadly. She sat quietly in her science class thinking about him. How I miss him. Why can't I remember? Why he left in the first place? She blows her chestnut brown bangs out her face and sigh once again. She was a senior now and no Lance to annoy her. Lance Alver I miss you. School was so distinct without him around. Like the excitement was gone. Sure they still had Todd, Pietro and Fred annoying them. But it wasn't the same anymore. He left two years ago to get away from you Kitty, like, you wished. He's never coming back. He's never coming back to you. 

-Flashback-

"Lance…I'm going to be in so much trouble…" Kitty whispered.

"Kitty, don't worry." Lance said to her. 

"Like, I can't help it…I don't wanna get caught…" she said.

"With me…" Lance said with a little anger. 

"No…Lance it's not like that." She told him.

"Then what is it?" he asked her.

"Xavier…" she sniffled.

"What's that man going do to me? He can't stop me from seeing you. I love you Kitty! And nothing can stop me from seeing you." He claimed. Kitty looked into Lance deep dark brown eyes.

"I love you too…but…" she started. Putting one hand on his cheek. "If anything happens…I will never forgive myself." 

"Kitty nothing will happen to us. We will be together forever. Just you and me." He told her. 

-End of Flashback-

She never expected to fall in love Lance Alver. They were so different from each other. Sure they had their misunderstanding like he annoyed her a lot and wouldn't leave her alone. Like causing trouble in school. Trying to impress her with his jerky charms. And some where she was falling in love with him too. Opposites attract. Ever since that Halloween party two years ago. When he asked her. "_Can I keep you?_" 

"Kitty, You there?" someone interrupted her train of thoughts. 

"Huh?" she replied looking out of the window and gazing at the blue sky.

"Kitty, class is over." It told her. 

"What?" Kitty said now looking at her friend Kurt Wagner. "I miss him…" she said absentmindedly. 

"You didn't listen to anything that was going on in the class, did you?" he questioned.

"The class had a discussion?" she said to herself.

"Kitty, are you feeling ok? And who do you miss?" he asked.

"Oh…no one Kurt." She replied. "And I'm, like, fine Kurt don't get all worried about it." She got up from her desk. "Kurt, I like, think I should go home. I don't feel, like, staying in school."

"I'll go with you." He told her.

"No, no, Kurt. It's ok. Like I want to be myself for a while." She explained.

***

She opened the door to the manor and quietly walked in. She didn't know her roommate was sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"Kitty, what are you doing home? Aren't you suppose to be in school?" She called to her. Kitty jumped and turned around to face her friend.

"Hi Rogue…" she smiled.

"As I was asking earlier…why aren't you in school?" Rogue asked again putting down her the magazine.

"The truth Rogue?" Kitty said. Rogue nodded her head. "Well, like, I been out of it today. Not paying attention to my studies." She sat next to Rogue. "Have you ever felt like your missing something in your life?" 

"I don't know where you going with this suga'." Rogue said. 

"Like love?" Kitty said. Rogue face expression drew a blank. "Oh, Rogue I'm so sorry." Kitty started to apologize. 

"No, it's ok." Rogue said sadly. "I wish I could love some one. But you know if I touch some one…" Kitty and Rogue friendship grew over the years. They understood each other so well. They could tell if the other one wasn't happy or sad. They trusted each other like sisters. "Like what happen to Bobby." Rogue sigh sadly. She remembered what happen. It was last year when she was a senior. It was valentines and Bobby gave her a bouquet of roses. She was so happy and kissed him on the cheek. Bobby was unconscious for 3 days. He was ok now and she and Bobby were the bests of friends.

" Let's forgot I ever brought it up." Kitty told Rogue.

"Don't worry about it Kitty.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued…

Author's rambles: How do you guys like it so far? Good…tell me what you guys think. The costume that Lance is wearing sound like someone doesn't it. LoL! Tuxedo Mask! Well I decide to make a shrine to Lance & Kitty…yup! Soon to be open!

If you got any questions just email: echan_hidaka@hotmail.com or Sweetpinayx16@yahoo.com

Meanings:

White Rose- Pure Love

Pink Rose- Innocent Love

Red Rose- Passionate Love

Yellow Rose- Friendship


	2. Where have you been?

Can I Keep You? 

By: E-chan

Author's notes: I do not own X-men: Evolution. I just own the story. And this is my first X-men: Evolution fanfic I written. This fanfic is a Lance x Kitty fanfic. I love this duo. They have such a cute chemistry going on. Sorry Kurt x Kitty's fans. Oh yes, please forgive me if you see any mis-spelled words or grammar. Grammar is not one of my strongest points.

Couple: Lance/Kitty

Rating: G- PG

Setting: Alternate Universe

Genre- Romance/Drama/ Adventure

------------------

Chapter 2// where have you been?

"Hey Lance!" A young man came up to his desk. Lance snap back into reality looking at the young man in front of him.

"Yeah, Jimmy," Lance replied annoyingly.

"Why don't you come out with us guys tonight?" Jimmy suggested. Lance looked at the young man with irritation. Ugh like I wanted to hang out with you guys. Lance thought to himself. 

"I think I should pass on this one," Lance said.

"Awe, come on Lance," Jimmy complained. "You never hang out with us." 

"I don't know Jimmy," Lance said nonchalantly.

"Lance, come on what can go wrong?" Jimmy questioned. Lance looked at him. If he only knew Lance thought to himself. "Ok! I know stuff can go wrong, but Lance my man you got to start living life," Jimmy was right he hasn't been living life. He just had been mopping around like a sick puppy that had lost his way. "Do know a lot of the women had been eyeing you at work?" Jimmy asked him. Lance couldn't help but laugh. Women wanting him what a joke he thought to himself. "What? You don't believe me?" 

"I'll think about it Jimmy," Lance told him. This was the fifth time Jimmy and his buddies asked him to go out with them. "I don't think women are interested in me. I'm boring and has no life guy," Lance picked up his cup that was coffee and took a slip of it.

"Ok, but make up you mind up soon. I think we are heading to strip joint tonight," Jimmy told him. Lance starts to chock on his coffee as he heard Jimmy say that and began to cough. "Haha!" he laughed lively. "Man, Lance you're one funny guy. It's like you never been to a strip joint," Lance started to turn bright red. "I was just joking man!" Jimmy laughed.

***

"Rouge, I been some thinking," Kitty told her.

"What else is new suga'?" Rouge said. 

"Hey!" Kitty protested.

"What?" Rouge teased.

"Just listen to me…" she started. Kitty started to pace the room making sure no one was around. "I had been doing some digging around,"

"What do you mean Kitty?" Rouge questioned her.

"Well you know how Lance had been reported as a run away," Kitty explained.

"What does it got to do with you digging around?" Rouge asked.

"I was looking through my old letters that Lance use to write to me," Kitty told her.

"Yeah…" Rouge said getting inattention. 

"Rouge, let me finish!" Kitty demanded. 

"Ok, I won't interrupt you anymore," Rouge said.

"Like, as I was saying, I was looking through my old stuff, I looked at my last one before he disappeared, and never knew what did he meant by this," Kitty explained as she handed her the letter. Rouge looked at the letter.

"So, what about it?" Rouge asked her. 

" Look closely certain letters in the letter are mark bold," Kitty said pointing at the weird code he left Kitty to decoded. Rouge looked at the letter again.

"I didn't know Lance had a brain," she joked.

"Rouge!" Kitty snapped.

"I'm just kidding. Jeez you are serious about finding him," Rouge said.

"Yes, I want tell him I'm sorry, and it was not who said those things. Also I want to tell him that I still love him." She told Rouge.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that Kitty. I shouldn't put so much trust in her. She betrayed my trust." Rouge explained.

"I know." Kitty said.

***

            He walked into his empty and lonely apartment. He closed the door of his apartment. He walked into his room and strip down out his office suit changing into a pair sweats. Then he walked to his living room and threw himself onto his black leather couch. He turned on his TV. He watched aimless at the television. He missed having her in his arms and kissing her soft lips. "Kitty…" He turned off the television making him listen to the emptiness of the night.

            Then his phone rang. He didn't pick it up he let his answer machine pick it up.

            "Hey Lance, this is Jimmy. I was just wondering if you're still interested going out with us tonight? Just call me up on my cell phone, alright buddy!" Jimmy ended the message. Lance sighed. He didn't feel like going out with the guys all he wanted to do is die because he couldn't be with the woman he loved.

Why was the world so cruel? He loved her so much and what did they do? Tearing them apart. So many times he pick-up the phone and tried to call her, but in the end he would just hang up. Was he afraid that he would be rejected? What happen to the old Lance? The one who didn't care what people say about him? He was a rebel without a cause. He was his own person. And now he was running away. He was running away from her. 

This loneliness was killing him. He craved to touch her again to kiss her angelic face. Damn that Xavier! Damn that Scott Summer! He always had to get between them. Why couldn't he accept that Kitty loved him and his love was genuine for her? Damn that Scott Summer! Damn him! He cursed at his dark empty apartment. "Damn the X-geeks! Damn the Brotherhood!" He shouted. He walked towards the punching bag that hung at one corner of his apartment. He threw a couple punches at the punching bag. He went at it for an hour and a half then threw in his towel.

Lance ambled to his room once more. He headed to his bathroom stripping out his sweats and got into his shower. He turned on the warm water letting the water cleansed his pain and loneliness over his tired muscle body. He listened to the water droplet hit his body. He remembered it was raining that night too went Kitty broke his heart into two. He turned off the shower and got out. He put on clean boxers then he walked to his bed, and he tossed himself on his black satin sheets. It was the same black satin sheets he and Kitty laid in just cuddling next to each other and holding each other tightly one night when she spent the night. He slowly drifted to the lands of dreams. 

"Kitty!" he screamed as he woke up. The dream that he dreamed about seem so real. This was the first time he dreamed of Kitty. And why had it started now? Was she in trouble? Sweat covered him from head to toe. He looked at his alarm clock and it read 1:30 am. He only slept for thirty minutes. He just lay their staring up at the ceiling.  

***

            Kitty woke up as she felt someone crying out for her. She got out her bed and walked to her roommate's bed. "Rouge wake up! Wake up Rouge please!" She said as she shook her friend out her sleep. Her friend groaned in annoyance trying to hit Kitty. "Rouge!"

            "What!" Rouge shouted in frustration starling Kitty with the sudden out burst.

            "I'm sorry that I had to wake you up Rouge, but I got someone was calling for me." Kitty explained to Rouge.

            "Kitty, it's Saturday morning. I like to sleep-in on Saturday." Rouge replied.

            "I know! But!" Kitty protested.

            "No, buts." Rouge started as she looked at the clock that was beside her bed and it read 9:30 am. She looked at her friend's face and saw she was hurt by her respond. "Fine, what was so important you had to wake me up on a wonderful Saturday morning." Rouge asked.

            "I woke up because I felt like someone was calling out to me." Kitty replied.

            "Kitty, your not physic like Miss Perfect." Rouge said.

            "Yeah, I know. I just got this feeling someone crying out for me." Kitty insisted. "I can't explain it. I just know."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued…

Author's notes: whoa I know this fanfic was dying for new chapter. This turn out to be long chapter. I never notice while I was typing it up. Sorry it took me this long to get the chapter up. I had been busy lately. For one I have to go to school, secondly I been working non-stop on several sites including my lancitty fansite; then there's also another factor why haven't put up the next chapter up due to I got lazy, and last but not least I been had working on like five different fanfics. But I hoped you like this chapter, as much I like typing it up. If you got any questions or comments please email me at echan_hidaka@hotmail.com.

Please review so I know if I should continue. Also if anyone wants to donate his or her fanart or fanfic please email me.

And if you want to know when I update my fanfics join my yahoo group @ http://groups.yahoo.com/puretwistdreams 


	3. Never Good Enough for You

Can I Keep You?

By: E-chan Hidaka

Author's Notes: I do not own X-men. I just own the story. So please do not sue me for I do not have any money, I'm broke as a bum that I'm bumming money off my sibling….O_o;;

Couples: Lancitty

Setting: Alternate Universe

Rated: G-PG

Genre: Romance/ Angst

I want to thank all the readers who had review my story and I want also thank them for pointing out some errors…now on with the story. Also I do not own the song Goodbye to you by Michelle Branch.

Author's Rambles: I'm sorry it took me a long time to update this fanfic. I'm alive I tell you! Checks pulse…hmm yes I'm alive.

Words in _Italics _are a dream or memory sequence in this chapter and words in **Bold** are the lyrics of a song.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3// Never good enough for you

            Kitty sat quietly during the long train ride with headphones on listening to Michelle Branch 'Goodbye to you'. She watched the scenery speeding by her and slowly drifted off.

**Of all the things I believe in**

**I just want to get it over with**

**Tears from behind my eyes**

**But I do not cry**

**Counting the days that past me by**

            _"I'll never be good enough for you kitty." Lance said to her. Tears ran down her beautiful face as she began to sob. Lance couldn't stand it when she started to cry, so he turned his back to her. "What ever I do, it wasn't just enough for you." Kitty grabbed his sleeve._

_            "Lance, it's not…" Kitty stuttered._

_            "It's not what? Kitty you made it perfectly clear to me last night." Lance said harshly._

_            "Lance, just let me explain." Kitty begged. _

_            "Why should I? You explain a lot last night! And what are you going to tell me lies? And rip my heart out again!" Lance retorted._

_            "Lance, I love you!" she cried._

_            "You didn't seem like that last night." Lance replied. He shrugged off her petite hands off him as she tried to grasp on to him again. "I'm leaving you and Bayville." He told her. "Like you told me last night."_

_            "No! Please Lance." She cried._

_            "This is goodbye to you Kitty Pryde." Lance said sadly. "I will always love you." He started to walk away from the teary eye teenager. From his love and only love he'll ever have._

_            "Lance!" she cried as she watched him walk farther into the distance. "Please Lance…"_ Rouge looked at Kitty with sympathy, she was talking in her sleep again.

            _Kitty entered the mansion and ran up the stairs towards Mystic's room. She busted into the room. "Kitty!" Mystic said startled. Kitty walked up to her. [SLAP]_

_            "How could you do that to me? I trusted you!" Kitty shouted. Mystic blue hand was press again her blue right cheek still shock at what just happened. "I loved him!" She started to cry even more; her vision was blurry because of her tears. "You BITCH!" _

**I've been searching deep down in my soul**

**Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old**

**Looks like I'm starting all over again**

**The last three years were just pretend and I say**

Rouge could tell Kitty was in distress because she would stir in her sleep more roughly. Rouge listened quietly as Kitty continued to murmur hate and angry. _"How can you take him away from me?" she continued. "Are you happy that I'm sad now?"_

_'Stop it Kitty. I ordered Mystic to do that to you.'_

_"But why Professor?" Kitty asked him._

_'He was in the way.'_

_"What? That doesn't make any sense." Kitty told him. She looked at Mystic for answers. 'She won't tell you.' "Mystic please tell me," Kitty begged her. Mystic shook her head._

_"I wish I can Kitty or he'll kill my love ones." Mystic said sadly and turn away from disgrace. _

_"I hate you all!" Kitty shouted. "And most of all I hate you Professor!" She ran out of the room. "Ah! Let go of me Professor!" she screamed. Rouge came out of her room and saw Kitty stuck in some type of tube._

_"What the…" Rouge said. 'Rouge mind your own business if you know what's good for you, and if you don't want to end up in the same predicament as your friend here. ' Profess telepathy talked to Rouge. Rouge grinded her teeth and backed away._

**Goodbye to you**

**Goodbye to everything I thought I knew**

**You were the one I love**

**The one thing that I tried to hold on to**

***

            He pressed his fingers against his alarm clock to shut it up. He groaned. He didn't feel like getting up today for his daily run through the city. But he pushed himself up from his bed. He began to stretch his arms. He yawned lazily. He didn't have another good night sleep. He dreamed about her again. Why couldn't she leave him in his sleep and let him sleep in peace. But no she had to haunt his dreams too making him tormented by her beautiful face. He shook his head. He turned on his TV to MTV and it was playing the video called Goodbye to you by Michelle Branch. He remembered when he said those exact words to Kitty when he left Bayville. 

**I still get lost in your eyes**

**And it seems like I can't live a day without you**

**Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away**

**To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right**

            That's how he exactly feels about Kitty. The song expressed almost every emotion that he was going through in his mind. He began to stretch out his legs while listening to the music video. He got out of his bed and started to fix his bed. He was reminiscing about his past again. Remembering her face. It was a face he can't forget. He felt like his heart was breaking into pieces again as he remembered the break up went. To separate yourself from your love ones that it just hurt so badly. 

**Goodbye to you**

**Goodbye to everything I thought I knew**

**You were the one I loved**

**The one thing that I tried to hold on to**

            He walked into his kitchen and opened his fridge; took out the carton of milk and drank it straight out of it. He laugh as he remembered when Kitty would hit him over the head because he would drink the milk out of the carton and she thought it was disgusting.

            _"Ew…Lance how can you drink your milk like that?" Kitty questioned him. Lance was gulping down his half-gallon milk that was left. He finished the milk and looked very satisfied with himself._

_            "I don't know… I just can drink it like that." Lance replied._

_            "Typical guy." Kitty Shrugged. "I have a bet for you Lance Alvers…" Kitty smiled. Lance raised his eyebrow to his girlfriend and grinned. "What is that Kitty?" _

_            "I bet you can't drink out the carton for one week." Kitty said._

_            "Yes, I can. But what do I get if I win the bet?" Lance asked her. "No, wait I know what I get. You get to be my slave for a week." He smiled. Kitty looked at Lance who was smiling like a little boy in a candy store._

_            "What fine! You see if you can't do it. You're my slave for a week and every time I see you drinking out of the carton I get to hit you over the head with this newspaper." She picked up the newspaper. _

_            "Well Miss Kitty, you got a deal! This is a piece of cake." Lance said with confidence. Kitty smiled._

_            "And it start tomorrow Lance. So be prepared!" Kitty warned him._

_            "No, problem babe. I got this in the bag!" he said cockily._

**Ohhh yeah**

**It hurts to want everything & nothing at the same time**

**I want what's yours and I want what's mine**

**I want you but I'm not giving in this time**

            He smiled at that memory. Kitty won. He was her slave for a week. He treated her like a queen. Did everything she wanted him to do. That was one unforgettable week they shared together. It's been two years why can't he forget her? Why couldn't he get over her? He thought to himself. He slammed the empty milk carton onto the white counter.  "Dammit!" he cursed.

**Goodbye to you**

**Goodbye to everything I thought I knew**

**You were the one I loved**

**The one thing that I tried to hold on to **

**The one thing that I tried to hold on to**

**Goodbye to you**

**Goodbye to everything I thought I knew**

**You were the one I loved **

**The one thing that I tried to hold on to**

***      

            In Bayville…

            Three teenagers sighed as they reach the humble broking down home. It wasn't the same without him. He left them. No one to boss them around anymore, at first it was a dream come true for them. They didn't have to listen to his bossy leadership attitude anymore. They let loose on Bayville, but after a while it just got tiring doing the same thing over and over. Then there were always the X-geeks who would interfere with their fun. So they lost interest quickly.

            "I wonder what Lance is doing." Pietro asked himself and his companies as they entered the house.

            "Yeah, what more important being in the brotherhood?" Todd questioned as he jumped on the broken down brown couch. "Oof" Todd yelped as a spring towards him and hitting him in the face. Now he had a bright red pink springy mark on his left cheek. Fred and Pietro couldn't help, but laugh at the young teen. Todd glared at them. "That wasn't so funny yo!" 

            "Is too." Fred cracked up even more.

            "Well at least I was turn down in public by a girl yo." Todd spat back.

            "You take that back, you ugly excuse of a mutant." Fred roar.

            "Oh! Was that supposed to hurt my feelings fat boy! Haha!" Todd insulted.

            "Whoa! Todd, Fred cool down. Look what this arguing is getting at. Now we are fighting among our self." Pietro interfere. The two mutants looked at each other.

            "Man, we need Lance back. I'm sorry yo! Fred friends again." Todd asked the big guy.

            "Yeah, man. Friends." Fred said and smiled. "Hmm…I wonder if we got any food."  Fred walked towards the kitchen.

            "Where ever you are Lance, I hope you're all right." Pietro said quietly to himself.

***

            "I loved you Lance…." She whispered in her sleep. "Please come back to me…"

**We the stars fall and I lie awake**

**You're my shooting star**

            "I loved you Kitty…" Lance said sadly as the song ended looking at his TV. He turned off the TV and began to work out again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued….

Author's ramble: I'm sorry once again that it took me a long time to update this fanfic. Thank you for being patient with me. And I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review this chapter or I will not continue this fanfic! And hopefully I would get the next chapter done quicker!  Well click that button down there and review please! 

**HAPPY HOLLOWEEN!**

E-chan Hidaka 10/24/02


End file.
